


Family Holds the Future

by FujurPreux



Category: Transformers Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet revises the past and sets for the future while planning to enjoy the present. Set post series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Holds the Future

Omega Supreme's hinges were filled with mud from their most recent family picnic, so Ratchet and Arcee were cleaning them up. Bumblebee and Sari had had the _most wonderful_ idea of taking Omega to explore the depths of the lake. Where exactly they'd gone to get the big guy so dirty, Ratchet had no idea. But since the three of them came up wearing the brightest and biggest of smiles, Ratchet contented himself with sulking at them while Arcee giggled.

"Isn't it wonderful how it all worked out?" Arcee asked as she rubbed the wet sponge on one of Omega's fingers.

"How we're cleaning up while Bumblebee and Sari are back at home watching television?" Ratchet mumbled.

"I meant, about everything." Arcee pointed all around her.

Ratchet knew what she meant. Their human allies had already finished to rebuild their city, damaged by the fight against Megatron, the Decepticons, and the Lugnuts Supreme. A fight they had won despite being so few and so inexperienced. "I guess you can say that," he replied, focused on taking out algae from Omega's knee.

"It tickles," Omega said. He was trying to remain still, but he wasn't managing.

"What a coincidence to gather such a team for space bridge duty, isn't it," Arcee continued. "Here, let me help." She went to the knee and took out the algae with one flawless movement.

Her servo touched Ratchet's for a second. They looked at each other's optics and Ratchet felt himself at loss of words. He ended up babbling the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm not sure if it's that much of a coincidence."

Arcee tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet went back to cleaning. "I spent all the cycles after the war asking for a crew to guard Omega Supreme. He's a hero, he deserves it. But the Elite Guard and Ultra Magnus had their own ideas. They kept him in a hangar, with only me as a volunteer to take care of him."

Arcee frowned. "That's so---"

"---so them, yes," Ratchet continued. "I'm not sure if they ran out of excuses or I managed to put my foot in at the right time to stop the door from closing, but I finally saw Ultra Magnus. And I explained the situation to him. Composed and with decorum, of course," he hurried to add as Arcee looked aside to keep cleaning and to cover a discreet smile. "Anyway, Ultra Magnus said he couldn't offer members from the Elite Guard for such duty, but there had been some discharges from the Academy they were going to send to space bridge duty anyway." Ratchet sighed. "At first, I didn't like the idea, but---I ended up warming up to the kids. And look, we ended up winning a war and saving at least two worlds!"

Arcee smiled and put a servo over Ratchet's. "That's what I'll tell my students when I get back to work."

"You're going to back to work? After everything?"

"Of course! I can't abandon my programming like that. Besides," she looked aside, "I've experienced so many things first hand I don't want to happen to anyone else, and we have to know history to avoid repeating it."

Ratchet didn't know from where he gathered the courage to hug her, but he did. "I'll help you anyway I can."

She rested her head on his chest plate. "I know," she whispered.

"I will help too!" Omega Supreme intervened, holding both of them in his hands and hugging them.

"Easy there!" Ratchet exclaimed while Arcee laughed. He ended up laughing as well. He had so many reasons to laugh lately, and he cherish them with all his spark.


End file.
